Dance With Me In The Rain Sabaku No Gaara
by MusicalNature
Summary: GaaraxOc. Can one person from an enitirely different world show the stoic Kazekage the true meaning of Happiness? Or Like everything else, will It all crash and burn? Some LeexTenTen and NarutoxSakura later on. Naruto Cast Belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.
1. New Girl In Town

"Well I guess this is my new home then" You sighed as you stared up at the gates of Suna.

"Who goes there?" Calls a voice from above.

You look up and see two guards looking down on you, one either side of the gate.

"Nakio Okita, I was hired as a Medical Ninja" You shout up politely.

"Ah yes we are expecting you welcome miss Okita, If you wait a moment someone will come to show you to your new home"

"Thank you" You shout back and smile warmly at the gentlemen who kindly returned it.

They opened the gates where you waited just inside for your escort to come and take you to your new home.

You put your suitcase down and sat on it. You looked around at all the sand and sighed *I had hoped there would be something other than sand, maybe a tree or two*You looked up at the sky and sighed fondly*Well at least the Sky is pretty and I bet anything the stars are clear from here*

"Excuse me Miss" You heard a voice tear you from your thoughts of stars.

You looked back down and seen a tall boy with purple face paint on smiling at you.

"Are you Miss Okita?" He asked politely.

"Mhm" You smiled."Very Well I'm Kankuro and I'm here to welcome you and show you to your new home" He said bowing.

You giggled a little at his formal introduction and he flushed a fade pink.

"Thank you very much Kankuro I'm Nakio its really nice to meet you" You smiled. "Although I'm only a Medic so please there is no need to bow"

"Sorry I'm just so used to it" He Cleared his throat "So shall we go?"

"Okay and there's no need to apologise I'm sorry if I embarrassed you or anything" You said looking down a little.

Now he chuckled and you blushed a little.

"Your cute you know that? Hey let me carry one of your cases for you" He said taking a suitcase.

"Thank you" You said taking the other and you both began to walk around Suna.

"So I hear your a highly recommended Medical Ninja" Kankuro said looking at you from the corner of his eye.

You blushed a little, you were always too modest.

"Well. .I hope I am.. I don't think I'm fantastic I just do what I have to.. people say they like to work with me because I take care of the children which are always the hardest cases"

"Oh how so?" he inquired.

"Well, would you rather see a little girl in pain or a grown man?" You asked smiling at him.

"Yeah I see your point, so you like children then?"

"Yeah, I have a big family, and I mean big altogether I have around 10 cousins and I'm the oldest of them and I'm the oldest of my siblings.. well apart from my older brother Kai..and my sister.. but she died" you said looking down.

"Aw I' m sorry" Kankuro said full of compassion.

"Its okay, It was a long time ago and besides when I was little she said I should always think happy things of her if she ever died on a mission, So I do and I try my best not to cry just for her" You smiled brightly.

*Brave kid.. dunno if id be that brave If I lost Temari..or maybe even Gaara* Kankuro said in thought.

"Well I have two siblings and im the middle child its a pain but I guess I love them" He said smiling.

You giggled and smiled at him.

"Oh here we are, its only about 5 minutes from the hospital the Kazekage tried to get the closest house available and this is it" Kankuro said happily.

You awed at the small and quaint house.

"I love it, please thank him for me if you see him" You said smiling at him.

"Of course" He answered.

"Well here are your keys, the Kazekage apologises for not seeing you himself but for the next few days he's very busy but he would like to see you as soon as he is available."

"Of course I understand well whenever he wishes to see me Ill be ready" you smiled.

"Okay then, If you need anything just go to the Kazekage building and you should run into me and ill see what I can do" He said smiling warmly.

"Okay Thank you Kankuro" You said hugging him.

He went a bit tense so you let go embarrassed.

"Uhh Sorry its just back home its kinda how we thank people and you kind of remind me of someone back home so yeah.. uh I'm sorry"

He laughed playfully "Come here you" He pulled you into a big bear hug which made you blush slightly and then you just laughed and hugged him back.

"Well bye Kankuro" You said and waved him off.

"Bye Nakio"

You walked into your house and unpacked instantly.

After about 2 hours you stood back and admired your work.

*I think I'm going to like it here* You smiled and skipped ot the Kitchen to get some Orange juice, your favourite drink besides tea.

Gaara's Point Of View

*If I have to do anymore paper work I swear to god-*

Your thoughts were broken when a knock was heard on the door.

"Come in" You said simply.

Kankuro walked in with a smiling face followed by Temari.

"Well" You said.

"Miss Okita is in her new home" Kankuro said overjoyed.

"What got you so happy?" Temari asked raising an eyebrow and you had to admit you were eager to know the answer too.

"Well Nothing Its just that Girl, she is so.. Well, polite and cute, her manner is just so happy I dunno her aura is just pleasant. Dare I say she could even put you in a good mood Gaara" Kankuro said smiling.

*I hightly doubt that*

"Hn" You answered.

"Oh so does Kankuro have a crush maybe?" Temari provoked in a teasing manner.

"No, its just her aura has put me in a happy mood, maybe ill invite her here if it would make you less bossy and nosy" he said mumbling the last bit.

*Idiot* you thought as you watched Temari's blood begin to boil.

"Why You As-"

"Ahem" You said cutting her across before the real fireworks started.

"Sorry" they both bowed.

"Temari, how was the mission?"

"Successful " She smiled proudly.

"Very well, Oh and I just remembered, Miss Okia will need someone to show her where the hospital is, you did tell her what time to be there right Kankuro?"

You watched as he slapped his forehead.

You sighed irritated by your idiotic brother.

"Ill send someone over there and meet her at her house myself at 8:30 to take her there okay Gaara?" Temari said.

You just nodded and went back to your paperwork.

Before they left Kankuro turned back around, "Oh and Gaara?"

"Hm?"

"Nakio, I mean Miss Okita is saying thank you for her new house and when I told her you couldn't see her yet she said she understood and that she'd be more than ready whenever you needed to see her"

He smiled then walked out following Temari who also had a small smile on her face.

You were a little taken back.. in your time as Kazekage not many people thanked you personally for something they just simply said thank you and that was it.

As you continued you paper work your mind wandered to miss Okita so you decided to look at her file._Miss Nakio Okita,_

_18 years old._

_Birth place the land of rivers._

_Miss Okita is a very respected and recommended Medical ninja even though she lacks in fighting skills she makes up for it in the many medical ninjutsu she is capable of performing._

_Miss Okita comes from a large family and resided with them in the village._

_At the age of 6 she was trained by Lady Tsunade one of the Sannin and now the present Hokage of Konoha._

_She trained with Lady Tsunade until she was 10 years old._

_By this time Miss Okita had learnt all she could teach her and then went home to further her medical training in her village._

_Miss Okita has worked in several villages and prefers to work in small places where she believes she can do better work and be more useful._

_Used to be an outstanding Shinobi with very impressive Ninjutsu and Genjustsu when in the Academy but returned her Headband soon after graduating for reasons unknown._*Interesting, I wonder what made her accept this job in Suna then and why she is no longer a Shinobi?*

You wondered, you slotted the information back in its rightful place and then recalled Kankuro's words.

_"Nothing Its just that Girl she is so well polite and cute her manner is just happy I dunno her aura us just pleasant dare I say she could even put you in a good mood Gaara"_

*I seriously, highly doubt that*

Little did Gaara know that Kankuro's words where more probable than he originally thought.


	2. Impressive

Your Point Of View.

You let out a loud yawn and stretched your arms and legs out of the bed happily.

You were exited for work but nervous at the same time.

You jumped out of bed and went straight into the shower.

After an hour you got out and dried your hair and put on a Red shirt and a black skirt which ended just above the knee.

You then put your hair up in a bobble as you did most days for work, and you decided since it would be so warm you should in Suna.

As you sat down and made breakfast which consisted of a bowl of cereal and two pieces of toast you heard a knock on the door.

You sighed and went to open it.

On the other side stood a girl around your height with sandy blonde hair in four pigtails with something big on her back.

"Hello" You smiled brightly.

She seemed a little shocked or a little taken back shall we say at your cheeriness and then she smiled wildly.

*God Kankuro was right, I don't feel the least bit picky around her and she just oozes happiness.. maybe she could make Gaara happy.. and I believe she's only a year his junior..*

"Hello I'm Temari, Kankuro's older sister I believe you met him yesterday yes?"

"Mhm" you nodded "Um Temari I'm just eating my breakfast would you like to have some to?" You smiled politely.

Its true you were awfully nervous at meeting new people so you were just nice as a way to get over it, although you were pretty much nice in general as everyone who met you realised instantly.

There was nothing fake about it, you were you and that was that.

"No thank you I'm fine but i will come in and wait with you" Then her stomach growled loudly in argument with her refusal to feed it.

You giggled a little "You sure?"

"Well Maybe just something small" She smiled.

You walked into the Kitchen and pored her some orange juice and made her two slices of toast which she added jam too.

"So would you like cereal as well?"

"No thank you" She replied looking at your rather big breakfast.

*She really must not eat this much, better explain*

"I know it looks alot but you see hospital shifts are unpredictable and I don't know how many hours im going to be working and such so im eating an extra large breakfast just in case" You blushed.

She laughed " Kankuro was right you are cute, now Miss Okita lets get you to your new job" She said getting up.

"Nakio please" You said. *These people are all really polite.*

She nodded and with that you left for the Hospital.

When you arrived you said farewell to Temari.

"Oh and Thank you very much for the breakfast it was lovely, just what I needed" She smiled.

"Anytime and Thank you!!" You shouted back.

You watched as she jumped form building to building.

"Wow" You were then brought back to earth by a young mans voice.

"Miss Okita..Nakio Okita?"

You turned and smiled at the boy in front of you. He looked around 20 and was smiling with shock if possible.

"Mhm" You smiled sweetly.

"I've heard of you its such and honour to meet you" he said bowing making you giggle which evidently made his cheeks flush a deep red.

"Its an honour to meet such a nice man.. um what's your name" You said reaching out your hand for him to shake.

"Kenji Izumi" he said smiling brightly and shaking your hand.

"Well Izumi-San do you know where I'm meant to go?"

"Yes, follow me" he said leading you around the hospital to a room which you entered immediately.

Behind a large desk sat and old looking man but by no means frail and two other young looking people, a man and woman.

"Ah Its such and honour Miss Okita, I see you have met Kenji and this is Ayame Kishi and Tai Matsuda"

"Hello pleased to meet you" You said smiling which they kindly returned you one.

"And I am Takeshi Mitsui-San, I understand you are very skilled and for the next few weeks you will be working along side these three most of the time although I might promote you to what I see fit"

"Nice to meet you and Very well"

"Right now that that's over back to work and here is your form Miss Okita and Welcome to Suna Hospital" He said handing you a form.

Through the day you had discovered that Kenji was 20 and deputy head in the medicine and chemical department and that Ayame was 19 and Tai was 22 and they were both working on deadly diseases most of the time and where also dating.

All in all you had a fantastic day and not to mention you made new friends and you loved them immediately and they loved you. Kenji had grown especially fond of you, he just couldn't resist your happy attitude and your womanly curves shall we say.

You worked until 1 and then had an hour off where you went and had rice balls and orange juice until 2 and then you worked until 8 with another 30 minute break at 4 for a snack and water.

"So Nakio you coming out with us for food?" Ayame asked.

"Not tonight sorry I'm shattered how about tomorrow okay?" You said hopefully.

"Sure it can be a sort of welcoming meal" Ayame smiled.

"Okay then goodnight guys" You said hugging them all and then you had to explain it was a habit which they didn't seem to mind just laugh and return the hug.

You got home safely thanks to your new friends and had a peaceful sleep not wanting to wait to start another day.

The next morning you woke at 6:30 and done your morning routine wearing a white shirt today. As you were eating a big breakfast, again you heard a knock on the door at dot on 8:30.

*Wonder who It could be* You pondered walking to the door and opening to reveal none other than Temari.

"Well hello Miss Okita me and Kankuro where wondering how your enjoying work?" She smiled.

"Good morning Temari I'm loving it thank you, I'm hoping I get to work with the children today" You smiled brightly.

She went to say something but her stomach growled instead and she flushed a faint pink while you muffled a laugh.

"Hungry? you caught me eating breakfast again" You offered.

She nodded and walked in and joined you by eating Jam on toast.

Yet again she walked you to the hospital where you were greeted by your new companions.

"Well looks like you make friends easy" She smiled.

You looked down blushing a little. Your shy side did come out sometimes.

"I guess so" You smiled.

"Well I gotta go catch you later Nakio" She said walking off.

Then you remembered something and ran after her.

"Temari!!"

"Hm" She turned around only to have you hug her.

"Uhh.." She said.

You pulled away embarrassed.

"Sorry Its just how I say thank you to some people and I didn't give you one yesterday and I gave Kankuro one, plus I know how competitive brothers can be, they will argue black and blue about anything" You smiled brightly.

"That's true" She said hugging you.

"Well Ill see you" She said and waving and you ran back to the hospital for a hard days work.

You worked with the children most of the day and they loved you.

All the little girls wanted to brush your long hair and all the boys wanted to try on your red glasses which you hooked on your shirt pocket for reading. You even helped with a minor emergency and handled it fairly calmly. All in all you most certainly impressed your employees.

About 6 o clock and you were called into Mitsui-Sama's office.

"Well Hello Miss Okita I would like you tell you that we are very pleased with your work, although you have worked here merely two days and see you with the children here for one we believe you should be the head of the children's department and would like you to be one of the Head Emergency doctors."

You smiled wildly and let your overly thankfully side take over and ran over to Mitsui-Sama and hugged him.

"Thank you Thank you Thank you Thank you" You shouted.

then you realised you were hugging him and let him go.

"I.. Um.. I Apologise" You said bowing your head in shame.

He let out a chuckle and patted your head and ruffled your hair a little not to make it out fo place but to make it felt.

"Its alright child its nice to see someone happy and enthusiastic about their job its a little gloomy here sometimes oh and here this is now yours. Dr. Okita" He said smiling and handing you a long white coat.

You let out a little squeal of excitement.

"Thank you so very much Mitsui-Sama"


	3. Enchanted She's so happy Im glad

You walked out of office with your new coat on only to be greeted by Kenji, Ayame and Tai.

"Well, Well, Congratulations" Ayame smiled.

"Two days and your promoted, Very nice" Tai commented.

"Well done Nakio!!" Kenji smiled brightly.

"Thank you, Now lets go to that mean hmm?" You smiled.

"Yeah" They all chimed.

You all went home to change and they met at your house. You wore a nice burgundy t-shirt and light blue jeans with black sneakers and you brushed your long hair and put it in a nice high and tidy pony tail and then you were off for food with your new colleges.

Gaara's Point Of View.

"Come in" You said.

You watched as Mitsui-Sensei the head of Suna hospital walked in "Good evening Kazekage, Sorry to interrupt you but I just wanted to tell you how well Okita-San is doing. We have already promoted her to head of the children's department and is now one of the Head Emergency Doctors, Thanks to her calm nature when need be and she is fantastic with the children this young lady holds great promise she is just what the hospital needs I do hope she will stay and continue working here" he said bowing at the end.

"I hold no objections to her staying and I am pleased to here she is doing well" You said in your usual monotone voice.

"Good Kazekage, well Goodnight"

"Goodnight"

With that he left. You sighed and turned to face the window. *The only reason they all respect me and treat me so well is because I'm the Kazekgae..If I was just Gaara of the Desert they'd all fear me, even though I no longer posses Shukaku.. I want to be respected but I would like to be liked for myself not my positions in society* you sighed and walked closer to the window and stared at the now visible moon.

As you were looking at the moon you heard a soft laughter and look down to see a young lady looking up at you with sparkling sapphire eyes that glowed majestically in the moonlight *Enchanting*, once she noticed you looking at her you noticed her cheeks tint a faint pink and she smiled shyly before walking away with her friends. *Who was that?.. Could it be Miss. Okita*

You Sighed and went back to your paperwork unable to tear your mind from the young girls eyes.

Your Point Of View.

As you were walking home with Ayame Kenji and Tai you passed the Kazekage building and couldn't help but look up to see a young man who looked around your age looking at the moon, he had the wildest flaming red hair you had ever seen.

"Who's That?" You asked still fixated on the young boy.

"Oh that's Gaara the Kazekage" Ayame said.

"But he's so young" You commented in shock.

"Yep" Ayame said.

The others began to converse but you still looked at the Kazekage. He then looked from the moon to you and for a brief moment your eyes met his mesmerising turquoise ones.

You quickly felt your face heat up so you have a shy smile and turned back to your friends and began to walk home with them.

*So that's the Kazekage* You thought.

The next day you woke up with a new found drive and left yearly for work. Today you wore your red shirt again and knee length skirt and your long doctors coat.

At about 2 o clock you felt someone tap you on the shoulder as you read over your documents at hand.

"Hm" you turned around to see none other than Kankuro.

"Oh hello Kankuro" You said smiling.

"Hello Nakio I didn't know you wore glasses" He said smirking playfully.

You smiled and pulled them off and hooked them on your shirt pocket.

"Only for reading and such" You smiled back.

"I see, Well I'm here to ask if you could take the afternoon my brother would like to see you" he said.

"Your brother.. um okay then hang on a moment ill have to check with Mitsui-Sama" You said about to walk in the direction of his office.

"There's no need its been taken care of he is more than welcome for you to take the afternoon off" he said ushering you out of the building.

After about 6 minutes of walking you noticed you were walking in the direction of the Kazekage's building. *Does his brother work here too?*"So what's your brother like?" You asked curious.

"Uh well.. he's not much of a people person shall we say.. very straight forward" He said rubbing the back of his neck.

"Ah so is he the youngest? Temari doesn't exactly look younger than you" You asked now walking up the stairs inside the building and now you were in front of two big wooden doors.

"She's not that's why, she's the oldest and Gaara is the youngest now go in hes expecting you." He said smiling.

"Wait, the Kazekage!! You didn't tell me he was your brother" you said in horror.

He chuckled "Come on don't worry" He said knocking the door.

You heard an unnervingly cold voice on the other side which made your hair on the back of your neck stand up.

"Come In"

You shook your head and put a smile on your face and slowly walked in after Kankuro.

"This is Miss. Nakio Okita" He said pushing you forward with a smile. The Kazekage looked up from his stack of papers and gazed into your eyes.

You smiled and bowed a little to show your respect.

"Thank you Kankuro now go and find a Temari I have a mission for the both of you" He said looking at his older sibling.

*He's the Kazekage but he's the youngest?* you wondered.

"Okay, Bye Nakio" he said smiling at you.

"Bye" you said quietly smiling at him before looking at the ground a little nervous.

*Why am I so nervous?*

Gaara's Point of View.

You heard an expected knock on the door and told them to come in.

"This is Miss. Nakio Okita" Kanuro said, you looked up from your paper work to see him push the young girl forward a little, she looked at you and smiled before bowing a little.

As you seen the young woman your breath caught in your throat a little and you gazed into her eyes.

*So she is the girl from last night* That was one of the reasons you made time to see her again, you wanted to know if it was the girl from last night.. you needed to know and you hoped it was because for some reason you wanted and needed to see her again.. just once.

She bowed a little to show you respect.

*Polite anyway*

"Thank you Kankuro now go and find Temari I have a mission for the both of you"

"Okay Bye Nakio" He said smiling at her.

"Bye" She said softly making you shudder a little and the hair on the back of you're neck and arms stand on end but you quickly shook the peculiar feeling off as her gaze averted to the ground.

"So Miss. Okita how are you enjoying your time in Suna" You asked in a monotone voice.

She looked up at you with a bright smile on her face.

"I'm loving every moment of it, the people here are so nice"

You were taken back to say the least, this girl just screamed happiness and you were even tempted to smile yourself at the sight of the happy teenage girl.

*Could this girl.. actually.. ever make me feel happiness like Kankuro said?*

"Good. I hear you have done exceptionally well at the Hospital and have impressed a lot of people" You said.

She blushed a little and smiled.

"Well I hope I have"

You felt the heat rise in your own cheeks ever so slightly and couldn't help but notice how simply adorable she truly was.

"Would you consider staying here a long period of time?" You asked secretly hoping she would say yes, you just wanted to be around this girl a little longer.

"Well If it would be okay with you Kazekage" She smiled.

"Of course we need more Doctors. That is all you leave now"

"Thank you" She bowed and was about to open the door to leave when she turned around and smiled at you.

"Kazekage?"

"Hm?" You replied.

"Kankuro may have thank you already for me but I just really would like to thank you for my new house and the fact that its close to my job, its lovely" She chirped.

You started blankly at the girl but inside you were panicking slightly at what to say.

"No problem, its my job."

Her smiled turned to a smaller softer one and then she left leaving you alone.

You let out a sigh of relief, for once in your life you actually left....Nervous.

You slowly made your way to your window and watched as Nakio skipped happily down the steps of the Kazekage building, once you were sure no one was around you felt a small smile tug on your lips.

You seen her walk up Kankuro and practically jump on him laughing. He swung her around and set her down and she showed off her new doctors coat and she then hugged Temari.

For some reason when she hugged Kankuro you felt a violent and painful feeling surge through you, one you haven't felt since you were a little boy when you used to watched the other children walk hand in hand with their parents. *Is this the sting jealousy?* You watched as she continued her walk to her home or back to the hospital and for some reason you knew she would head straight back to the hospital.

*I wonder what it feels like to have her hold you.. to hold her in my arms.. wait what am I thinking.. this girl.. she's so happy..*

A slow, but sure smile painted its face across your usually stoic face, "And of That.....I am glad"


End file.
